


The Winchester Bitches

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Sam, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha, Car Sex, Dom Dean, Dom Jensen, Gay Sex, Impala Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Omega Jensen, Omega Misha, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in the Impala, Shower Sex, Shy Jensen Ackles, Sub Jensen, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Jensen, Top Sam, Wall Sex, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: HOW DO I EXPLAIN THIS?Jensen is a rare Omega and Alpha. (Explained in work).Jared and Misha are just your regular Omegas looking for Alphas.Sam, Cas and Dean are just your regular Alphas looking for Omegas.





	1. Jensen the rare Omega/Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Confusing at first but gets less once I figure out what the actually Hell I'm doing. Go easy on me.
> 
> Long first chapter, cuz Jensen needed to meet Dean, and yeah.

Jensen Ackles, you would think he's just like the rest, but no.

 

**Jensens Point of View**

Jensen 15, living on his own, moved out once he got a little job at a repair shop and a diner, they don't pay him that well but it's enough for food and rent. He also has another problem on his hands, he hasn't presented yet, everyone tells him that he's just a late bloomer.

15 and he hasn't presented.

**********

Jensen woke up with his alarm clock screaming into his ear, but while rolling over to turn it off he knocked a cup of water over the damn thing. Sitting up groaning as he looks over at the mess he's made, before swinging his legs out, walking towards where he plugged his phone. He had about twenty minutes to get to the shop. "Oh shit!" Running around his bedroom picking up random clothes that are probably clean, mostly wont be clean but Jensen doesn't give a shit.

Picking up his apartment keys and car keys, running down three flights of stairs to the parking lot. Turning the ignition of his shitty car on, it started on the third try but it barely sounded good to drive. Backing out his space, before speeding at a reasonable speed. Reaching the repair shop three minutes late.

Jensens car squealed as he came to a stop, there were two other cars parked up front. A black 67 Chevy Impala, and a car that Jensen didn't know the name of but it didn't look as good as the black Impala. "Jensen! Come here, I think we need to work on your car today?" Jensen parked up his 67 Shelby Mustang. "Oh Ok," Jensen began to feel all tingly and slightly weird, but he brushed it off as he got out his car.

"Just ignore the three guys that will be walking around, there just the idjits I looked after." Jensen nods as he opened up the hood of his car, as a bunch of smoke puffed out. "Jesus kid, how you been driving this around! Now you stand over there while I figure out this." Humming Jensen sat on the work bench that had tools on.

"Jensen you alright?" Jensen was brought out of his day dream as Singer poked him with a tool. "W-what yeah, just had a bad night.." Jensen tried to hide the yawn but failed miserably. "I didn't mean that, you're just smelling different." Singer asked with slight concern hinting at the end. "I did feel a bit tingly, but I brushed it off.." Jensen saw Singer shake his head. "Boy, you're probably presenting, I have a room that you can use where the other guys wont disturb you," Jensen tried protesting but he couldn't get a word in before being dragged off towards the house.

Entering the house Jensen was hit in the face by the strong smell of Alphas but he couldn't see them, as Singer avoided the room they happened to be in. "Uh, how does this presenting thing work?" Jensen shyly asked the man he was following. "Well, depends if you're an Omega or an Alpha. You'll get a heat if ya an Omega, if you're an Alpha you'll go into something that's called a rut." Jensen blushed as Singer went into more detail. "Go in there and just be comfy, I'll work on your car with the guys."

"T-Thanks.." Jensen sat on the bed that was pressed to the wall, just waiting until his body did something.

*******

It was only three hours until Jensen felt a weird tingly feeling coming from his ass, as well as the rise of temperature of the room. Sighing as he sat up making the feeling ten times worse "ah fuck," groaning as Jensen curled up as more heat travelled through his body. Rubbing his ass against nothing he felt something coming from his ass. Tearing off his clothes, apart from his boxer that were now soaked, as he was trying to find something to rub his ass on, opening the door slightly. "Jensen? You're lucky those Alphas ain't here!"

"Uh, this is the most awkward thing I'll ever ask, but.. is there anything I can, uh, you know?" Jensen didn't care that his voice was slightly shaking as he talked. "Give me a sec," Bobby picked up a phone, Jensen heard a muffled voice as the person on the other side picked up. "Can you pick up a knot toy?" Bobby spoke on the phone like it was a normal thing to ask, while Jensen turned red as a tomato. Obviously the guy on the phone must be confused but the call ended after that. "Ok, go back up and wait!"

Running back in the room sitting on the bed, waiting. As he humped a pillow, until a knock at the door interrupted his pillow humping ten minutes later. "Ackles open up!" Walking on shaky legs, he managed to get the door open slightly. "Go crazy, and no coming out until you're completely sure its over got that!" Jensen whined and nodded at the command.

Leaping back on the bed looking at the toy in his hand, Jensen didn't give a flying fuck as he ripped open the package, gripping the pink toy flicking his tongue around the tip of the fake dick. Jensen was laying on his back sucking on the toy, while fingers were busy playing with his little hole. " _ngh!_ " Jensen moaned as he pushed the first finger in his tight heat. "nnngh, fuck.." Jensen had started to get impatient with teasing himself with two fingers. Lining up the toy with his hole, before easing it into him slowly.

It was so much bigger then his fingers, as Jensen changed position as he was on his knees with his ass in the air, on the bed. "Fuck, A-Alpha..." Jensen closed his eyes imagining an Alpha pounding his cock in to Jensens tight, virgin ass, howling when his knot caught, spilling his sweet load deep inside Jensen. The image alone made Jensen come all over the bed sheets as he tightened around the toy that had suddenly popped up the fake knot. "Ssshit..." Jensen gasped falling on his left side, as Jensen was about to close his eyes he thought he saw a small gap in the door. "tis probably nothin'" Jensen mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

********

Jensen had a whole week of fucking himself on the pink toy, as well as finding out he has another hole, like females do, but finally he was free of the damn thing, no more staying in one room, but every night Jensen kept thinking somebody was watching him, every time it went over his head. Walking out the room checking that nobody was around before running outside where his car was.

"Jensen, I see you're finally out your room." Bobbys gruff voice rang through his ears. "Yup, feeling better now, so where's my car?" Bobby pointed over to the far end where is was neatly parked by the same 67 Impala. "Oh, is it fixed?" Bobby nods waving his hand. "Yeah, we changed the tires, the headlights cuz they seemed to be busted, and a few other things like the engine and stuff."

"Cool, so, _Ahhh_ " Jensens legs gave up under him, making him fall on the floor. "Jen?" Bobby had stood in front of him "Damn kid, you starting to scare me." Jensen looked up with his vision blurry. "What?" Jensen groaned as he brushed his crotch over the rough surface of the ground. Once standing Jensen checked himself. "What the fuck!?" Jensen yelled running off, out the gate, with Bobby calling after him.

Jensen stopped running when he was safe, and he couldn't see the shop anymore. Panting Jensen quickly checked himself again, he was only half hard at this point but Jensen wanted to get some help to know what the fuck was going on with his body.

So going to the safe place was the doctors, which Jensen had walked to.

Jensen luckily got an appointment somehow, sitting down furthest away from anyone. A few people would turn there noises away as Jensen walked past, the smell of highly aroused Alpha would put anyone off. Jensen waited thirty minutes, apparently they were running late but Jensen didn't give a shit, they always seem to run late whenever Jensen seem to go.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" The doctor was female but Jensen could care less, but he somehow felt comfortable with a female. "Uh, do you want me to tell you? Cuz it's kinda weird," The doctor just smiled at him. "Honey, just tell me, I've probably heard weirder things." Jensen chuckled as he talked about the last week.

"Would you mind getting naked for me?" Jensen choked on the air, surprised by the doctor. "I'm just going to check you over, since we have to. Newly presented male Omegas have to get checked." Jensen slowly undid the button on his worn out jeans, shaking them and his boxers down so they pooled at his ankles. "Bend over," she patted the table as she put gloves on her hands. Jensen shivered as the cool table hit his chest. "Ok, I'm just gonna check your holes. And you weren't kidding when you said you had a knot.."

Jensen let a high pitched moan as the doctor wrapped a hand around his cock. "Hmm, a lot of Omegas are gonna enjoy that, well you backside seems alright, you're producing a nice amount of slick even without being in your heat, and you have a good healthy knot." The doctor took her gloves off placing them in the trash. "But how do I have both? A knot and a, um, lady hole thing." Jensen looked at the doctor who gives him a nice smile. "It happens, but its rare, you seem to be one of those rare people who have both. Its not a bad thing, but it might be harder for you to find a mate, since you need someone to help through your heats and ruts. Is this your first rut?"

"Yeah, my first heat was last week, but what do I do for this?" Jensen asked with a little more confidence. "There's a shop that sells sex toys, maybe go in there and find something, most Alphas like anything they can stick there dick into anyway, is that all, Ackles?" Jensen nodded shaking her hand as he left the room, while pulling on his clothes.

 

********

 

"Great... Just great," Jensen was currently looking at a few sex toys in the shop the doctor had told him about. "Would you like some help? Run away kid?" Jensen spun around seeing a random guy looking at him. "Uh, what no, I'm fine, just confused.." The guy chuckled slapping Jensen on the back. "Nice ass by the way," Jensen blushed but made his focus back on the toys in front of him. "Go for that one, its good." The guy picked on off the shelf handing it to Jensen. "O-oh, how would you know? Have you used it?" Great now he was asking other guys about sex toys! "Well yeah, also why ya run away from Bobby?" Jensen growled. "Cuz its my problem not his! And who are you?"

"Hmm, the guy that you thought you saw watching you, while you bounced up and down on that nice pink cock." The guy leaned in closer Jensen felt his cock and hole twitch. "Yeah, slick for me baby," Jensen pushed the guy back pinning him to one of the shelves. "Get the hell away fr- ahhh fuck!" Jensen moaned as he felt the guys hand round his ass.

"Oh I'm Dean by the way, Dean Winchester." The guy, Dean, nipped Jensens ear. "Fuck off, I'm an Alpha too!" Jensen growled pulling back. Running out the shop completely forgetting about the toy. "I need a fucking month off!"

Jensen ran back to his apartment, locking the door before collapsing, blacking out.


	2. Jensen Asks For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has his first rut, so he asks a few of his close friends to help. (He doesn't have sex!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deans a bit of a dick in this but he gets better! Don't worry.

Jensen had phoned Bobby, making sure that it was fine if he had time off, which was clearly fine with Bobby as he wanted Jensen back on his feet. As well as looking after Jensens car.

Jensen had two days of hell, him constantly rubbing, humping everything in his bedroom. Until he picked up his phone again, that had landed on the floor from his last dry humping session with his pillow. Calling the first friend he knew as well as another friend, just asking them to help him out. They would be at Jensens apartment around an hour.

*********

Jensen heard the soft knocking on his door, stumbling over his own two feet as he opened the door. "Whoa! Jensen you weren't kiddin'!" Jared and Misha his two best friends. Misha was older then Jensen where Jared was two years younger, both of them Omegas.

"What can we help with today, mister Alpha!" Misha's cocky attitude came through as he walked in the apartment door. "Well, I'm apparently one of those rare people! Where I got a pussy and a knot!" Jensen growled making the two boys back up. "Uh yeah, sure. But how are me and him gonna help with mister big boy in ya pants?" Jensen groaned as it twitched. "How the fuck do I know! I've only been an Alpha for two days," Jensen laid back on his half broken couch.

"I got an idea! But you can't knot me!" Misha skipped over to Jensen on the couch, kneeling by his crotch. "W-wait no, I don't wanna fuck you!" Jensen pushed Mishas hands away from him as he reluctantly pulled back. "Oh? Then what do you suppose we do?" Misha could be so dumb sometimes. "Just, uh, get me a toy? You'know I was meant to get one but I got confused.." Jared was the first one to get up and walk out the door while Misha stayed where he was. "Also why do you smell like you've met an Alpha already?" Misha smirked.

"Because I've met one, he is so hot to, like his knot is so thick it feels like I'm being split in two, and the things his tongue does to my little pussy. God, I'm getting wet just thinking about him!" Jensen saw Mishas eyes light up while talking, as well as noticing the way his own body was reacting to the way Misha was describing his Alpha. "Jensen? You were joking when you said you are one of those rare people?"

Jensen just stood up pulling down his jeans, and boxers. Laying back on the couch opening his legs, so his left leg was resting on the back of the sofa, the right was on the floor. "Nope, check for ya self," Jensen rested his head back enjoying the feeling that his cock was out from his tight jeans. "Holy shit, can I touch it!" Misha exclaimed from in between Jensens legs. "What? no, don't do anything!" Jensen yelped when he felt a hand poking around his hole. "Misha! I said no!" Giggles came from Misha while the door to his apartment opened, revealing Jared with a bag.

"Did I miss something?" Jared dropped the bag on Jensen who was trying to hide himself from Mishas fingers. "No, just Jensen is an Omega and Alpha. Look he has a little pussy!" Jensen growled picking up the bag before storming off to his room, but he couldn't help but laugh at Misha. The way he talked about the Alpha made Jensen want one, but would one want him because of his knot?

"Dean..." Jensen sighed as he fell on his bed, sighing again when a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Closing his eyes imagining the Alpha. "Fuck, _Dean_ " Jensen fucked his closed fist faster as he kept thinking about the things he wanted Dean to do. Would Dean eat him out, would Dean be slow, or would he just fuck Jensen like he owned him. It was the last picture in Jensens mind of Dean bending him over and taking what was his, that Jensen came over his body. Panting as Jensen slowly opened his eyes, squeezing the base where he felt his knot, groaning as he did. " _Dean..._ " Jensen passed out as the name slipped from his lips one last time.

*******

It had been another two days, Jensen was just baring with his horny body, it didn't stop him from going out he just made sure that it wasn't obvious that he was in his rut. Walking to Bobby's. One of the cars had gone but the same black 67 Chevy was still parked next to his. Knocking on Bobby's door, a younger but tall man opened the door, who also had long hair. "Who are you?" The tall guy spoke. "Is Bobby around? I'm here for my car..." The guy called over his shoulder to another guy that Jensen couldn't see.

"Sam, let me sort this out," Jensen growled as he saw _him_. "Whoa easy boy, just wanna help," Jensen rolled his eyes but allowed himself to follow Dean. "Look sorry about that day, ok? Just couldn't help myself, you smell good even with all that Alpha scent you're letting off."

"I'm an Omega too, just so you know.." Jensen bumped into Deans back as he stopped so suddenly. "Wait you're both? Prove it!" Dean dragged Jensen back to the house, guiding him through until they stopped in the room Jensen used for his heat. "Wait now? Like here?" Jensen had gotten all shy again. "Go on, I won't pounce on ya like that time." Dean gave a smirk as Jensen slowly unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them halfway down his legs doing the same to his boxers. "Do I turn around or... lie on the bed?" Jensen nervously said. "Bed? more comfy." Jensen just nods walking awkwardly to the bed with his jeans and boxers halfway down his legs.

Laying back on the bed opening his legs slightly so Dean could have a view of his hole. "Damn, how old are you?" Dean knelt down so he was level with Jensens lady hole. "Um, why?" Jensen sat up, looking at Dean who had a slight look in his eyes. "Curious, so how old are ya baby?" Jensens inner Omega glowed with happiness at the little name Dean used. "Fifteen , but I'm not far off sixteen, can you tell me why now?"

"Hmm, you're legal enough for me to do this." Jensen didn't get a word in before feeling Deans lips on his. Pushing Dean back forcefully, pulling his boxers and jeans up running out the door. He didn't get very far as Dean was faster then him. "Ah, ah, ah lil boy, I just wanna scent you," Jensen growled but whimpered when he felt Dean nuzzle his head in the crook of his neck, just as another car pulled into the lot. The car that was here when Jensen was just beginning his first heat. Jensen rolled his eyes at the possessive growl Dean did, as the other Alpha walked closer. But once again the Omega in Jensen howled at the growl.

"Get away from me Dean, please!" Jensen whined but that only made Dean press closer to him, so Jensen could feel the Alphas hardness through his jeans. "Oh... DEan!" Jensen squeaked as he felt his own cock, that had been hard and wanting a release since Jensen woke up, responded to the stupid thoughts running through his mind, making him come. "Did you just come from me doing nothing?" Dean stepped back letting Jensen fall on the floor, since Jensen was using Dean to hold himself up. "I've fucking thought of you this damn week! Came every single time." Jensen should feel embarrassed, which he did but all Jensen did was run away again.

Leaving Dean, the Alpha, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is at war with his mind. He runs away far from Dean. As well as having the longest road trip ever.
> 
> And obviously Jensen ends up bumping into the Winchesters and Jody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering Sam, Cas and Dean are hunters. Jensen knows a little info on the supernatural but not like the Winchesters.

Jensen spent a whole three weeks avoiding one person. Jared and Misha were obviously worried as Jensen would stay around one of their houses for more then a day. It wasn't until the middle of the fourth week that Jensen completely disappeared.

Jensen had decided to go on a road trip. Nobody knew where he was going, Jensen thought it was the best idea, staying in a town getting little jobs here and there, then moving on the road again.

It had been seven months since anyone had heard or talked to Jensen.

Right now Jensen was working at another repair shop, at another quiet town he had stayed in this town just over a month, him and this other Alpha were closing up for the night, but Jensen wanted to finish putting the new tires on the car he was working on, while the other Alpha was also just touching up on his car. Jensen picked up the tires just as he heard a car radio blare out music from the other side of the lot. Jensen just shrugged, going back to placing the tire.

It wasn't until he felt the odd feeling of a chill running down his spine, and the lights flickering. Dropping the tire just as he heard a scream and a loud thunk of a cars hood being forcefully slammed. "Ry?" Jensen ran outside just to see the hood of the car in the other Alphas skull. Jensen quickly grabbed his phone dialling 911.

*****

After an hour of being questioned by the cops, Jensen finally got to go back to his little apartment, that he had bought as he felt safe in this town so he stayed. Humming to himself as he got a drink out from the fridge, so he could pass out.

Waking up the next morning with a raging headache, Jensen rolled off his couch to start his day again. Well he would go out but his dick and lady part had other ideas. "Not now!" Jensen felt himself slick up and his dick gave a little movement to get Jensen to notice it. Groaning as he threw the empty bottle on the floor at the wall, Jensen had gotten more angry with himself over the last few months, he hated everything that had happened to him.

" _if Dean was here he'll make me feel good,_ " Jensen gasped as he thought about the damn green eyed Alpha that he stupidly ran away from. " _Dean, I want Dean_ " shaking his head as he walked from his bedroom to the small living room. Ignoring his hard cock and aching lady hole Jensen picked up his keys, walking out to get into trouble.

******

Clearly Jensen was still a little bit drunk, and he was still drinking slightly, people noticed, by people he means the cops. So now Jensens being dragged into the police station while swearing at everyone who touches him, including some guys in suits. "The fuck are they?" Jensen growled out at the guy who was currently dragging his ass to a little lock up cell. "None of your damn business now get moving."

"Ah, ah. These boys need to talk to him, he was at the scene last night!" Jensen couldn't help but smirk at the guy who gave him a glare. Walking to a small room with a table and chair.

Jensen was soon accompanied by the guys and a sheriff. "Boy, are you drunk! Again!?" The sheriff poked Jensen who nodded. "What am I doin' here? Yo better not be talkin' bout ghosts!" Jensen was slowly coming from his little buzz he got, since Jensen is a lightweight when it comes to drinking. "I'm sorry what?" Jensen looked over to the men in the room. "Ghosts, you know the weird things that like to murder people, they want revenge cuz they're ass holes, that kinda thing!" Jensen shook his hands, making the cuffs shake too, which seemed to amuse Jensen.

"Mind tellin us what ya saw?" Jensen blinked a few times at the man who was standing nearest the door.

"Dean?" Jensen breathed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the Winchesters have a talk...

"Dean?" Jensen breathed out.

Dean's head lifted looking at Jensen with those damn green eyes that make Jensen want to present himself for the damn Alpha. The taller guy in the room looked between the two, whilst Jody was hiding a little smirk. "Okay, Jen mind telling Sam, what you saw last night?"

"I saw nothing, I just heard things and felt cold. Oh! Also the lights flickered." Jensen looked at Sam as he talked, when he was done Sam placed a hand on Jensens shoulder. "You going to let me go? 'Cuz I really don't wanna spend a night in this shit hole.." Jensen said to Jody who sighed. "Fine, but you're not going back to that apartment alone, this is the tenth time I've seen you drunk or hungover!" Jody slipped the cuffs off Jensen.

"What you mean I can't go back there alone? Who the hell will stay with me?" Jensen wondered what Jody had in mind. "Well, seems to me you and those Winchesters need a talk!" Jody gave Jensen a reasonable hard shove in the direction of the two brothers. "Oh no, I'm not doing that!"

Jody didn't care about his protest as she walked right up to the brothers while pulling Jensen along. "I want him, and you two to work together on this, got that?" Two brothers nodded but Jensen stayed quiet. "How do you know Dean?" Sam asked Jensen when they walked out the station. "Uh, Bobby that's how, now you guys are staying at my apartment or what?" Jensen mostly made his attention stay on Sam, ignoring Dean.

Sam told Jensen they would just stay at a motel like they usually do. "Why can't you just stay in my apartment? Since you know it's slightly better then a shitty motel room."

"Jody told you, you're not allowed to go there." Dean said from the driver seat. "She meant not alone, cuz I've been drinking just to help me sleep." Jensen somehow got the two older Alphas to agree.

******

Jensen quickly went to clean up, when they soon arrived at the apartment, Sam ended up helping with the cleaning for some reason. Dean just sat on the couch. "So... what you got on the thing that killed the only nice Alpha in this town?" Jensen said from the kitchen. Sam was at the table in the kitchen with his laptop. "Well, I've got a few more people who have been killed in the last few weeks, all the same."

Sam and Jensen were busy on the case, Dean didn't like how Jensen was getting closer to Sam. So Dean stormed into the kitchen grabbing hold of Sam telling him they needed a talk. "Whoa, Dean what the hell is going on!?" Sam growled once out of ear shot of Jensen. But the smell of jealousy came off his brother like waves. "You want Jensen? Please don't tell me you scared him?" Sam looked at Dean who was suddenly avoiding eye contact.

"What did you do? Dean." Dean rolled his eyes telling Sam what he did to make Jensen run away from him. "You're such an idiot! Dean what made you think you could just jump on him like that? He is only sixteen!"

"Don't you think I know that? Hell, he's the best smelling Omega I've met Sam, he just makes me lose it sometimes, but he's also an Alpha so I don't know if I should..." Dean closed his eyes, before opening them seeing Sams wide eyes. "Wait he's one of those?" Sam spoke just above a whisper.

"I know, strange right, that I'm one of 'those'." The brothers turned to look at Jensen who had a hint of sadness in his eyes, Sam was about to speak but soon got cut off. "No, Sam it's fine... Also no mate for me.." Jensen whispered as he walked into his bedroom, with a slam of the door. Leaving the Winchesters in a room that smelt like a sad, defeated Omega.

************

 

Two days went by, Sam, Dean and Jensen only talked when they had something on the case other then that, everything remained silent, until Jensen couldn't take it anymore.

Jensen was currently sitting at the table in the kitchen, Sam was out doing something on the case leaving Jensen with Dean. Jensen was in one of his Omega moods, one where he would want the comfort he never had. Dean was in the living room lying on the couch, he had been there for two hours, only getting up for food or a drink.

Jensen just wanted to get up and cuddle with the Alpha, but Jensen made himself stay put, his Omega side whining for the attention from the Alpha. Even a small whine escaped Jensen, which turned into a growl standing up before walking into the room where Dean was.

Standing by the couch near Deans legs, the Alpha looked towards him. "Jensen?" Jensen whined trying to make himself go back into the kitchen or his bedroom to hide. "Dean..." Dean stood up quickly hearing the whine and smelling the discomfort Jensen was letting off. "Jen, want me to go?" Dean was reaching for his jacket when Jensen grabbed his wrist.

"Jen..." Dean whispered, seeing Jensen slowly moving forward. "C-Can you hold me? My stupid omega wants comfort..." Jensen looked up at Dean through his lashes, seeing Dean nod slowly. Laying back down on the couch like he was before, opening his arms for the omega. Jensen placed his head just beneath Deans chin, Jensen didn't miss the little kiss on the top of his head.

" _Alpha..._ " Jensen sighed out, smelling Dean as he rubbed his head on his chest. "Omega, Can we just talk for a bit?" Dean voice was softer when he talked.

Jensen lifted his head up so he was looking at the Alpha. "Why did you say you wouldn't have a mate?"

"Because, I went to the doctor since I didn't know what was going on, and she told me that sometimes people who have a knot and a pussy, the rare people, don't usually get mates. Apparently some Alphas don't know what to do about the knot and stuff. And I already know that no Alpha will ever want me.." Jensen lowered his gaze but Dean brought his head back up.

"Why wont they? You're beautiful, with your bight green eyes that don't seem to dull even when you're sad, also got nice lips I can tell you that." Dean smiled when he saw Jensen start to blush. "Would you want me Alpha?" Jensen purposely looked up at Dean through his eyelashes, whilst wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. Dean copied the movement with his own tongue.

"Hell yes, Omega.." Dean groaned,leaning forward to kiss Jensen until the apartment door slammed shut breaking the Alpha and Omega apart.

"I've got figured it out!" Sam voice came from behind the couch seeing Jensen sitting on the floor and Dean laying on the couch, both ignoring Sam. "Did I do something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Sam interrupting the most important bits!
> 
> **Background on Jensen:**  
>  Jensen mother died after he was born leaving Jensen with his father who remarried two times.  
> Jensen ran away after he was abused by his step mother and father, because he hadn't presented as well as they were disappointed in Jensen for not being right. (He fell in love with a boy.) 
> 
> This is mostly the reason why Jensen runs away from Dean a lot, he can't get close to other people because he's terrified of getting hurt again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Jensen clean up the case, but Jensen freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying hard to fix this but I honestly don't know how so I'm just leaving it as it is, but I've changed the age of Jensen. 
> 
> Writing is hard guys... please be gentle with me.

Dean, Sam and Jensen were all standing around by the grave of the person who had been killing Alphas off in the town. Apparently she was an abused Omega killing all the Alphas that had a part of her abuse.

Jensen didn't know the full story of the girl as he was only paying half attention to Sam as he explained. "So I guess you guys are gonna leave right?" Jensen said after Dean let the lighter fall into the grave, Sam turned to Jensen with a smile. "You could come with us, if you want to." Jensen looked over at Dean who had glued his eyes on the burning body.

"I'll pass, I'm not much of a hunter or whatever. I'll probably screw it up with my Omega and shit, since its happened before, to someone." Jensen went quiet quickly once he finished talking. Sam and Dean gave him an odd glance, Jensen just shook his head at the two.

It was hard for Jensen to talk or even think about the past, it hurt badly. Jensen was slowly walking towards the car, he remained silent throughout the whole ride back to his apartment.

Dean was starting to worry about the Omega on his backseat, ever since they mentioned Jensen coming with them. Dean even followed Jensen inside, Sam obviously stayed in the car letting his brother and the young Omega talk.

****

"Jen," Dean reached for Jensen hand "It's Jensen, Dean. Now don't you have to go?" Jensen spat out at Dean. " _Jensen_ " Dean growled out using his Alpha voice on the Omega/Alpha, the voice clearly worked as Jensen stopped short turning to face Dean. "What! I'm tired Dean, so please tell me what you want then leave!" Jensen tried his Alpha out but it didn't work on the much stronger and older Alpha.

"Tell me whats going on in that head of yours, please.." Dean walked closer to Jensen who took a step back every time Dean moved forward, until Dean caged him in against his apartment door. "You're not ready Dean. Hell, I'm not ready.. My head is a dark place Dean, and I'm not ready for you to know so please don't," it was clear in Jensens voice that he wasn't.

Jensen looked up at Dean who looked as sad as Jensen. "Alright, take care of yourself Jensen, okay? For me, and call me if you need anything." Dean was going to kiss Jensen but fought against it. He didn't want the kid to run anymore. "Dean, will you always be there? When I need you?"

"Always. An Alpha always looks after his Omega." Dean saw Jensen nod before turning away. Dean couldn't even look back at the boy he just kept walking, down the stairs, outside then in his car, to drive away.

_"I need you...."_ Jensen whispered as he opened his door, then closing it walking straight to the kitchen for a drink.

******

Days. Weeks. Months, past Jensen would drink or fuck his nights away, every time the green alpha came into his mind he would drink until he couldn't anymore.

But today was no different then the others, just Jensen was sitting around in the park with a drink in his hand. A few people would give him looks, some were disgust, some were full of sadness and pain. Nobody would say anything though, they would just walk past and look.

Jensen shifted his gaze over to the little playground where a few families with their kids would be, the pups would be laughing and smiling as their mothers would look proud. "Drinking again Jen?" Jensen jumped as he looked over at Jody.

"Yup, nobody is stopping me so," Jensen was about to take another swing of the bottle until it was forcefully taken from his hands. "No you don't, that's it I'm calling him!" Jody brought out her phone, while Jensen was annoyed at the mess on his shirt. Ignoring the fact that Jody was calling the one person Jensen didn't want but he actually did.

It was ten days after Jody made Jensen live with her, helping him with the drinking problem until He showed up.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Dean snarled as he stormed through the house, before he stepped into the one room Jensen was in. "Well nice to meet you too, dick head!" Jensen smirked but it was wiped off his face when Dean dragged him out the house.

"Dean, where we going!?" Jensen quickly sat up in the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean sped off. "Somewhere, also don't even think about growling or anything at me, it will just make it worse for you." Dean said simply as he continued to drive with Jensen whining next to him. "oh shit, I forgot..." Jensen stopped his whimpering and whining.

"What now?"

"I forgot my heat suppressants, shit!" Jensen kicked his legs forward, kicking the dash making Dean growl hitting on the breaks.

"That's it! I'm fed up playing this damn game with you!" Jensen looked at the Alpha confused. "Wh-" Jensen didn't get to finish as Dean grabbed hold of Jensens body pulling him close. "I'm gonna take whats mine, got that Omega?" Dean growled out between his teeth.

"Yes, Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SHIT AT THIS!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen work things out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tried! So mistakes will be made!

Jensen was sat in Deans lap letting his hands roam over Deans toned chest, whimpering at Dean. "What do I do now alpha?" Jensen looked up innocently at Dean. Making the older alpha growl pushing Jensen on the seat. "Ah ah, I'm not doing this in a car. I've still got a little control." Dean growled at Jensen as he left him whining on the seat.

"But D-" Jensen again was cut off by the low growl from Dean, it was a warning to Jensen. "Speak again and I'll ignore you." Dean said as he started the car back up driving to wherever Dean was heading before Jensen pissed him off and kicked the dash.

It was an hour until they stopped Jensen was asleep resting his head on the window, but was rudely woken up by Dean shaking him and opening the door, so Jensen almost fell out. "Wha where are we?" Jensens voice went deeper surprising Dean by the look on his face, and the way he shifted to one foot to the other.

Jensen smiled to himself when he stepped out the car stretching following Dean inside the old house that smelt familiar to him. Jensen stepped inside the housse for two seconds before he was jumped on by an omega. "Jensen! Where the fuck you been!?" Misha yelled in his ear "Whoa whoa whoa, easy buddy." Jensen patted Mishas back letting his hands settle on his hips, but he was forcefully pulled back by a taller man.

"Back off!" The man growled at Jensen who lowered his head at the alpha, before Dean pull him away. "Cas take it easy they're friends, and Jensens mine so back up." Jensen saw Misha giggling at him. "What now Mish?" Jensen looked at his best friend who was trying to stop himself from laughing. "Oh nothing, just you have a little problem right now, well two problems."

"Jensen looked down at himself, seeing Misha was right. "O-oh..." Jensen looked up seeing Deans eyes on him. "Come on, also you guy may wanna leave." Dean held Jensens hand rushing off to a room where they wouldn't be disturbed for a very long time.

"Strip. Now." Dean growled out as he locked the door behind them, Jensen working fast to take his many layers of clothes off. " _Dean.._ " Jensen turned around seeing the alpha by the door his eyes had a thin circle of red shining through the green. Jensen scrambled to the bed panting as he sat in the middle waiting for the alpha.

Dean growled lowly, at the scent of omega in heat and an alpha in rut coming from the boy on his bed. "Jen, I-I can't.." Dean was just about to leave the room before he heard the whimper of pain from the boy. "Dean.. I **need** you!" Jensen had turned on his front lifting his ass in the air. Deans mouth watered at the sight, he soon found himself on the bed behind Jensen looking right at the omegas leaking hole.

"C-Can I Jen?" Dean whispered to Jensen who spread his legs wider. "Take me Alpha. Please?" Jensen voice broke as he cried out when Dean lent forward, his tongue flat as he started from Jensens dick to his ass, once Dean got a taste of Jensens slick it was like Dean had ran out of water in the middle of a desert. "Fuck Jen. Taste so fucking good baby." Dean moaned as he dived right back to Jensens hole.

It wasn't until Dean began eating out Jensen pussy, was when Jensen started begging for Deans knot. "Dean,Dean,Dean! Knot me!" Jensen cried out as Deans tongue was joined by two of his fingers. "Beg for it, bitch." Dean growled licking at his lips when he pulled away.

"Dean! Please,please,please knot me, knot my fucking cunt alpha. Ple-" Jensen screamed when Dean thrusts his whole cock inside his pussy in one go. "Oh Fuck Jen!" Dean had to stop himself from pounding into the damn boy.

"C-Can you move please alpha?" Dean hummed as he pulled back just to gently thrust back in, meanwhile Jensen was howling with pleasure when Dean picked up the pace. "Dean, you gotta fuck me faster!" Jensen growled when Dean slowed down. "Can I make you my mate?" Dean whispered into Jensens ear who froze. "I-I don't want to be mated just yet Dean." Jensen heard a huff from Dean.

"It's okay, I'll wait for you Jensen." Dean said before setting a brutal pace cutting off every thought inside Jensens head, turning him into a moaning and withering mess under his alpha. "Dean, you gotta knot me!" Jensen bit into the bed sheets when he felt Deans knot, before screaming as the knot was forced into his pussy locking Jensen and Dean together.

Panting as Dean fell on Jensen back "wow, and you still haven't came." Dean breathed out a laugh as he touched Jensens painfully hard cock. "Yeah, it sometimes happens, but usually goes when I fuck someone." Jensen said simply as Dean froze behind him. "Wait what?"

"What, I forget to mention that?" Jensen looked back at Dean who looked like he would throw up any second. "Y-You don't need to knot someone do you?" Dean spoke quietly, but he didn't seem scared or freaked out. "Hmm, no unless they ask to be knotted by me." Jensen sighed as Dean finally moved them so they were on their sides.

"Okay, fuck me then. If you wanna knot me then I guess I'll try it." Dean said after twenty minutes after, his knot slipped out. "Dean you don't need to." Jensen didn't want to hurt Dean, since he was an alpha, alphas weren't made to take a knot. "I know I don't need to, but I want to. For you." Dean was being serious as he got on his hands and knees for Jensen. 

"Come on lets see how good of an alpha you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened.  
> I'm getting back into it so my bad if its not as good as whatever I've done before.
> 
> There's no imagination but I wanted to update something so here ya go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Dean have sex, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen went into a heat, the reason why Dean and Jensen had sex in the first place.

Dean was up on his hands and knees in front of Jensen who was just looking at Deans ass. "Well? You going to do something or stare all night?" Dean looked back at Jensen who slowly placed a hand on the small part of Deans back, the other on his hip. "O..Okay."

Jensen squeezed Deans hip as he lowered his head towards Dean ass. "You sure about this Dean?" Jensen noticed Dean hold his breath as he blew over his hole. "Y..Yes?"

"Dean, you got to be serious." Jensens hand left Deans body, sitting back on his heels. "I want this, but I'm unsure about, you know." Dean nervously said from the bed that he was gripping. "Dean, turn over. Now." Jensen growled, Dean whined and did as he was told for once. "Hand." Jensen put out his hand for Dean who rolled his eyes, but took put his hand in Jensens.

"Close your eyes?" Jensen tilted his head at Dean, watching him close his eyes. Jensen slowly ghosts his fingertips down Deans body, watching it twitch and tense slowly, smiling at himself Jensen moved on to kissing down Deans body as his free hand continues to ghost over Dean semi erect cock. "Jen? Wh-What are you doing?" Dean gasped out as Jensen nipped his left nipple making Dean squeeze Jensens hand.

"Making you relax, before I put my hard alpha cock in your tight ass." Jensen lifted his head, letting go of Deans hand, as he saw Dean looking down at him in shock. Jensen lifted himself up so he was partly sat on Deans chest, smacking his chest with his cock. "You want this Dean? You want me to fuck you, like a needy little alpha slut?" Jensen noticed Deans eyes darken as he moved himself lower, in between Deans open legs. "You're drooling big boy." Jensen winked at Dean before wrapping his lips around the head of Deans cock.

"Jen! Fucking hell!" Dean gasped out hands gripping onto Jensens hair, earning a soft moan from the kid who was bobbing up and down on Deans dick. "Jen, Jen you gotta fuck me Sweetheart." Jensen popped off Dean roughly gripping Deans leg up, so he could have a perfect view of the hole he'd be fucking into. "Dean, got lube?" Jensen let Dean mumble where he kept the lube in the room, temporarily leaving Dean on the bed.

Collecting the lube, and getting back on the bed in between Deans legs. Jensen opened the cap squeezing a good amount on his hand, throwing the bottle somewhere next to Dean. "You still hundred percent sure, Dean?" Jensen was just a few centimetres away from putting the first finger into his alpha. "Yes, Jensen. Go on, please?" Dean closed his eyes tight as Jensen gently pushed the first finger in Deans tight heat. "Good Alpha."

Jensen was slowly pumping Deans dick in his hand, as he worked the finger inside the alpha. Didn't take long before Jensen had Dean panting for more.

"Jen, come on!" Dean whined Jensen had three fingers disappearing in and out of Dean. "Okay, okay!" Withdrawing his fingers gently, slicking up his cock, with his own slick now, as Dean threw the lube bottle on the other side of the room. "Ready?" Jensen waited for Dean to get himself comfortable, placing a pillow under his hips and one popped by his head. "Okay, go?"

Deans breathing stopped for a moment as he felt the head of Jensens cock breach his hole. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, ffuckk!" Dean gripped the bed as tightly as he could with Jensen buried deep in his ass. "Dean? Want to stop?" Jensen was about to move but the glare from the man beneath him stopped him from moving. "You pull out now, I wont help you through your fucking heat!" Dean said through gritted teeth.

Jensen waited a few minutes longer before he had the signal from Dean to move, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming right back in making Dean howl "FUCK!" Jensen giggled, as he continued to pound into Dean, making him howl with a mix of pain and pleasure until Jensen turned all the pain into complete pleasure.

"Jen, fuck faster, come on." Dean was trying to find something to hold on to, Jensen seeing his hand scramble around the bed took his hands in his, holding them about his head while shifting his angle, continuously slamming into Deans prostate over and over again. "Ah, Jen is-is that your knot?" Dean eyes widened when he felt it. "Don't have to knot you baby." Jensen whispered into Deans ear.

"Do it, Jensen, knot me." Dean heard the growl from Jensen as he thrust get harder and faster, trying to get his knot into Dean.

Dean screamed as he came over his own stomach as well as when the knot formed at the base of Jensens cock, entering him completely, while Jensen shot his final load into Dean."D-Dean? Are you ok?" Jensen let his smaller body lie partly on Dean who was still getting over the fact that he had another alphas knot inside his ass. "I'm okay, I'm good, you were amazing." Dean rambled on until Jensen shut him up with a quick kiss.

"Well should be good until a week, don't worry ya ass is safe from my knot." Jensen laughed at the face Dean gave him. "Alright, wake me up when it's dinner time!" Dean smirked at Jensen who rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'll give ya somethin to eat, dick head." Jensen mumbled into Deans skin, as Dean watched him.

"Uh huh, when are ya gonna get out my ass tho?" Dean moved but both Jensen and Dean hissed at the tug of the knot. "Sorry, but won't be long."

"Great." Dean growled out as Jensens weight was back on his chest. "So, how ya been Dean?" Jensen smiled at Dean who gave one back. "Oh you know, been here and there, hunting ya know. Should've came with us ya know? Well you still could, me n you hunting together." Dean didn't miss the flash of gold in Jensens eyes, meaning what he just said pleased his omega. "Little Omega?" Dean whispered, as Jensens head shot up with a gold rim around the green. "Dean? What you doing to me, alpha?"

Dean hushed his omega with a kiss. "You're meant to be mine, my omega, my mate. I need you Jensen." Jensen gasped against Deans lips, pulling away slightly. "I-I need you so bad Alpha, you're making my pussy ache." Jensen pulled out from Dean quickly, completely ignoring the hiss from Dean.

"J-Jensen, wait!" Dean pushed Jensen from his chest. "Don't you want your dinner? Alpha?" Jensen tilted his head at Dean, as Deans eyes snapped to Jensens. "Get on my face. Now." Jensen didn't need to be asked twice, move fast as he could balancing himself over Deans face, but Dean grabbing hold of Jensens hips pulling him so Deans mouth had access to the sweet taste coming from Jensen.

Wasting no time Dean dived his tongue right in, making Jensen whimper and fall above him ever so slightly. "Deannn, _fuck!_ " Jensen felt Dean smile while eating him out, until Jensen came again for the third time all over Dean. "Ah, ah, Dean gotta stop now." Jensen whined falling sideways when Deans grip loosened. "Swear that mouth is going to be the death of me," Jensen panted, trying to get his breath back. "So it that pussy of yours." Dean winked, but turned his attention to the scattered pillows on the bed.

Jensen just watched Dean shifted the pillows and blankets around them both, with Dean making sure his omega felt safe. "would you like to sleep now?" Dean softly asked the omega. "Mhmm, cuddles!" Jensen reached out for Dean who snorted out a laugh at Jensens childlike behaviour. "Alright little boy, come here." Dean wrapped Jensen up with his arms and the blankets.

"Dean?"

"Yes, omega?"

"Thank you." Jensen yawned before rubbing his head against Deans neck, rubbing Deans scent on him. _"I love you Alpha."_ Jensen whispered as he fell asleep.

"I know," Dean chuckled at the weak hit on his chest from Jensen, holding his omega tighter falling asleep peacefully, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting near Christmas, and I've stupidly made so many uncompleted fics to update, so that's why this is taking so damn long to get out. I'm sorry for the extremely slow updating.
> 
> Also if you want a leave a comment then you may, they help. :)
> 
> -D.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen woke up drooling against Deans chest who was petting his hair, wiggling his ass back towards the older Alpha with him chuckling. "Is my Omega hoping for a special treat today?" Deans voice rumbled through Jensen making him shiver. "Please Alpha.." Jensen moaned opening his eyes turning to look towards Dean.

Both of them knowing Jensen was going through his heat Dean slowing guided his hand behind Jensen between his ass, running a finger across and around the rim enjoying watching Jensen eyes flutter at the feeling.

"Don't tease me Dean," Jensen whined pushing back against the fingers he was leaking slick leaning closer to flick his tongue over one of the Alphas nipples making him throw his head back in pleasure. "Ffuck Jay! That's it." Dean took his hand away despite the whine from the Omega changing his position so he was on his hands and knees presenting for him.

Jensen was panting in this position waiting to be filled with Deans cock and knot, taking a sharp gasp feeling the head pop past the tight ring of muscle, as well as small kisses travelling from the base of his spine to his neck causing him to shiver and whimper. "D-Dean please.. just - fuck." Jensen gripped the sheets when Dean slid himself all the way in.

"Mine.. My Omega.." Dean groaned moving slowly feeling each and every part inside Jensen, until his inner Alpha got fed up letting his instincts take over. Jensen had his head resting on his arms making his ass higher letting Deans cock find the perfect spot inside him.

"A-Alpha Dean!" Jensen whimpered as he felt a hand being wrapped around his own knot that was growing quickly. "Cum of me Omega." Dean growled trying to lock his knot inside his omega, with the help of Jensen and them both coming at the same time as they tied together again.

"God damn, you're good.." Jensen commented after catching his breath with Dean laughing behind him. "Mmm. You're good to, perfect even." Dean brought Jensen closer scenting him groaning when he spurted another bit of come inside Jensen making him giggle "aw, scenting me makes you happy."

Jensen yelped at the smack on his ass "HEY! That was not cool!" Jensen pouted crossing his arms, thanking that they move so they were on their sides. "Does this little Omega like getting spanked, hmm?" Dean chuckled causing Jensen to blush, purposely clenching his ass around the knot making him bite his lip at groan Dean made as well as the cock and the come that was still keeping him filled.

"Dean?" Jensen leaned his head back on his should.

"Yes Jensen?" Dean kissed the boys neck gently with a smile.

"When will you... make me fully yours?" Jensen blushed harder wishing he wasn't tied to the alpha so he could hide. "Well, I'll make you fully mine when you are ready and when tell me to." Dean gently bit the spot where he knew his mark was going.

"Ok, good what if I'm never ready, will you get rid of me and move on?" Jensen felt Dean move careful not to tug. "I'm never going to get rid of you, even if we don't mate I'm still going to there. Not getting rid of me that easy." Dean captured Jensens lips with his slowly rocking his hips making the omega gasp and moan his name, but the growl from their stomachs stopped anything more then that from happening.

"Food, then we fuck more... Once my knot goes down.." Dean flopped himself back behind Jensen wrapping his arms around him keeping him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, I need to know what you think. Please.


End file.
